


漫长的告别

by Saynonothing



Category: kpl, 王者荣耀 | King of Glory (Video Game) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saynonothing/pseuds/Saynonothing
Summary: #造个雷#泰猫/伪猫，推着写，结局没想好#大纲流，不细写了，对付看#就在原章节更新





	漫长的告别

**Author's Note:**

> #造个雷  
> #泰猫/伪猫，推着写，结局没想好  
> #大纲流，不细写了，对付看  
> #就在原章节更新

对于自己的结局，陈正正早就有过不下于千百种的设想。  
相比于大多数构想中的硝烟和烈火，此刻的情况就显得有些黯然凄惨：被人从背后捅了一刀后扔在偏僻发臭的小巷垃圾箱旁。  
酸腐的污水混着汩汩流出的浓稠鲜血淌入下水道，冷风穿过巷口，挤压出凄厉的呼啸，身边别说接应的队友，连一只路过的野猫都没有。  
两边逼仄的楼房将天空框成窄窄的一条线，铅灰色的乌云凝聚在头顶，酝酿着一场即将到来的暴风雨。

一滴冰冷的雨水砸在他渐渐失去温度的眼睑上，陈正正眼皮微微颤抖，试图平静地迎接自己的死亡。

这场雨终究还是落下来了。

++++++

在一张硬的惊人的木板床上醒来时，陈正正只感觉头脑昏沉身子滚烫，稍微动一动浑身上下就疼得要死。  
原来人都死了还会体验这样的疼痛吗？  
刚刚启动的大脑费力地运转着，还没等他想清楚自己究竟是在地狱还是人间，门口老旧发黄的门帘被掀了起来，许是听到了他呼痛的呻吟声，一个陌生的男人走了进来。

如果是地狱，那这鬼卒长得还挺好看。  
陈正正对自己脑子里跳脱而出的想法无语了两秒，就听到来人说道，“哇这都没有死，你命真大啊。”

还活着。  
陈正正在那个男人絮絮叨叨的话语里只捕捉到这一句。  
于是尽管落入到这么个情况不明的男人手里，但再一次的死里逃生还是让陈正正不由得放松下来，疼痛饥饿和失血过多带来的眩晕一起袭来，他再次眼前一黑昏了过去。

下一次，陈正正是在食物的香气里醒来的。  
说是食物，也不过是白米粥和榨菜而已，而且也不是给自己的。  
那个男人捧着一碗粥唏哩呼噜地吃得正香，看见他醒来也没放下碗。  
“醒了？”他又喝了一大口，“抱歉啊，本来给你煮的，闻着闻着就饿了，看你没醒我自己喝了。”  
直到最后一口吃干净了，他才把碗放在桌子上站了起来，双手在条纹睡裤上蹭了蹭，“你等着，我再去给你盛一碗。”

一碗温热的米粥下肚，陈正正总算觉得自己活过来了一点儿。虽然身上还是剧痛不已，后腰的伤口似乎也随着他起身的动作又开始渗血，但总之，他终于能确信的是，自己是真的活下来了。

+++++++

救他的男人叫陈顺吉，是个杀猪的。“叫我陈乐就行。”他说，“小时候身体不好，爹妈给改的名字。”  
陈正正还是虚弱得厉害，靠在枕头上听他说话，脑门上一层虚汗。  
陈乐看见了，起身从床头拿了块毛巾给他擦了擦，左手顺势搭在他额头上摸了摸，“嗯，好多了，终于不像前两天那么烧了。”他颇为满意地点点头。

“谢谢你救我。”陈正正犹豫着开口，思考该如何解释自己的境况。  
“没什么。”男人摆了摆手，似是不很在乎，“也没钱送你去医院急救，只能找熟悉的黑医给你简单处理下。还好你挺过来了，不然我还真不知道该怎么处理你呢哈哈哈。”  
陈正正点点头表示理解。有空打量以后他就发现了，这件屋子真是家徒四壁，老旧的家具至少来自上个世纪七八十年代，基本的电器也只是勉强能维持使用的老旧型号，墙壁天花板上到处都是岁月污浊的痕迹。

“医生说了，你要是能挺过今天就没什么大问题，以后慢慢养就行了。”陈乐抽出一根烟在桌上磕了磕，刚放进嘴里，看见陈正正才想起什么似的，重新把打火机放回口袋里，他咬着烟滤嘴漫不经心地说，“命挺硬的，血流了那么多都救过来了，你简直是九命怪猫啊。”

说者无心，陈正正听了却是全身一凛，惊得汗毛倒竖，一股寒意顺着尾椎爬上后背。他当井察也快十年，执行过的危险任务太多，这不是他第一次从绝境里捡回一条命了，所以他在局里的代号一开始就叫怪猫，次数多了升级成了猫神。可是眼前这个陌生的男人怎么会随口就叫出他早年的代号，这真的是巧合吗？

然而不等他细细思索，这个人的话题已经转过三个了。陈正正被他的疾步之嘴闹得有些头疼，陈顺吉偏偏一个人说得还挺开心，“我平时不去那边扔垃圾的你造吗？要不是为了躲人你就没了我跟你讲。”  
陈正正忍不住挑了下眉头，“躲人？”  
“额咳咳咳。”在咳嗽的掩盖下陈顺吉飞速回答道，“隔壁摊的刘婶，天天想把女儿介绍给我。”  
看着他五颜六色的脸，陈正正幻想着这位刘婶女儿的尊容，笑得伤口都疼了。

++++++

陈乐是个很容易让人放下戒心的男人。  
或许是语速太快的人总归让人觉得不会有太多城府，也或许是因为他不自觉流露出来的体贴总是恰好地触动人心。

陈正正趴在床上，让他给自己换药。T恤掀起来咬在嘴里，仍是疼出了一脑袋的细汗。陈乐收拾了满地的血绷带，洗了手又打了一盆温水过来给陈正正擦身。四月份的尾巴，天气渐渐升温，夜风吹进来，仍在陈正正裸露的皮肤上抚起一片细小的鸡皮疙瘩。

“冷吗？”陈乐在他胳膊上摸了一把，“我给你拿件长袖吧。”  
摇了摇头，陈正正顺势在枕头堆里拱了拱——这个男人，被褥单薄，偏偏喜欢抱着一堆枕头睡觉，共享一张床的陈正正倒也蛮喜欢这堆枕头的，“这么会照顾人，当你女朋友确实应该挺幸福的。”猫笑着打趣，“难怪你刘婶这么执着。”

这些天陈正正算是见识了一个嫁女心切的大妈的热情，陈乐每天回来都拎着一大兜子刘婶声称卖不掉的酱肉卤煮，他跟着蹭吃蹭喝自觉应该替刘婶美言几句，“说真的你就从了吧，我觉得你们在一起一定能把这个熟食产业做大做强，这鸭腿真香——哎！”  
到嘴的鸭子飞了，被恼羞成怒的陈顺吉一把夺走。伤口还没好就敢大吃大喝特别牛逼的陈正正急急求饶，“大哥，我错了大哥，你英俊潇洒玉树临风，你值得更好的，鸭腿还我吧大哥！”  
“吃吃吃吃吃吃死你得了，这都堵不住你的破嘴。”陈乐把鸭腿粗暴地塞进猫嘴里，愤愤地走了。

“谢谢大哥，跟着大哥有肉吃！”陈正正捧着鸭腿津津有味地还着嘴，头上挨了一巴掌。

++++++

陈顺吉始终没有追问过陈正正的身份和受伤的缘由，就顺理成章似的收留他在家里养伤。

他只在第一天问过他的名字。  
“陈真真。”猫笑出了一个有些羞涩的酒窝，心中更多的是不可言说的愧疚。他的一切都是假的，都只能是假的。  
“哟。”倒是陈乐眼睛一亮，“巧了啊都姓陈，看样子我应该是长你几岁，你就叫我一声大哥吧。欠债的惹官司的，在咱这种地方见得多了，这世上没什么过不去的难关，你放心在大哥这养伤，别的什么都不用担心。”

陈乐拥有一双特别明亮干净的双眼，有一种哪怕置身泥潭，也能给人带来宽慰的力量。在这一瞬间，陈正正只想像他说的那样，把身后所有的危险争斗都忘掉，藏在这间简陋却安全的屋子里什么都不去想。

但是他不能。  
另一个声音在脑海里冒了出来，那个人也曾奶声奶气地对自己说，“我比你大半岁呢，你就喊我远哥吧。以后哥罩着你，肯定不会让你出事情的！”

刻意被他放置在角落的记忆一股脑地被带了出来。哪怕是他，也没法永远守护自己，何况他需要的也从来都不是被保护。

一时间浑身的伤口都火烧火燎地疼了起来，刀口连着五脏六腑搅在一起，眼泪顺着眼角不受控制地淌了下来，人在受伤生病时大概总是会很脆弱吧。

倒把陈乐吓了一跳，“额，这么感动的吗？”

陈正正听见自己气若游丝地声音：“大哥，我好疼啊……”

+++++++

刀口上舔血的日子过得多了，

人总会有失控的时候。  
陈正正其实记不太清事情是怎么开始的了。  
那大概是某一年的十二月份，在云南边陲的木城，他和朱思远执行任务，两人秘密跟踪一条新型致幻剂的进货链，然而要撤退的前一晚，他们的线人暴露，临死前出卖了他俩。山里信号不通，两个人被十几人困在工厂里孤立无援。  
那是一场怎样凶险的血战猫已经快记不得了，他只记得那时候朱思远交给自己的后背的温度。

逃回到安全屋的时候两个人都气喘吁吁伤痕累累。  
是谁先开始的呢？  
他被朱思远死死地按在床上，挖出胳膊里的子弹，酒精浇在伤口上的疼痛刻骨铭心。  
是那些痛苦压抑着的呻吟，疼痛中绷紧扬起的脖颈，混乱跳动的肾上腺素，还是两个人逐渐交缠在一起的粗重喘息。  
是什么点燃了这一切呢。

朱思远血红的双眼，满是铁锈味道的疯狂亲吻，和狂热的不顾一切的肢体交缠是陈正正那时所记得的最后的事情。

+++++++

“怪猫，醒醒。”

本该美好的回忆是如何成为了噩梦？陈正正在混乱的梦境和现实边缘挣扎。感觉到一只手搭在了额头上。

“又发烧了啊。”陈乐的声音在耳边响起，陈正正迷迷糊糊感觉身边有人要起床离开，赶紧伸手抱住了对方。  
“我去给你拿药啊。”被抱住的人很无奈地哄他。  
“不用。”陈正正不睁眼，浑身都很热，下面也因为刚刚的梦有点抬头的架势，头脑倒是渐渐清醒了。他撒手后撤，生怕对方发现自己的窘状。  
可惜有点晚了。  
床很小，两个人挤在一起睡，陈乐怕碰到他的伤口一直都睡得很靠外。刚刚那一抱，陈乐毫无退路，被扑了个满怀，这么近的距离，自然是什么也瞒不过去的。

怔了一下后陈乐恍然笑了起来，“感情不是发烧啊。”  
陈正正埋在被子里的脸整个烧了起来。  
随后就听到陈乐说：“你不能剧烈运动，要我帮你吗？”

++++++

他和朱思远也是，在第一次发生以后，两人时不时就借着互相帮助的名义来上一发。

一起执行任务的时候，他们俩也经常挤在一张床上睡觉。  
每次的相携作战死里逃生到最后都会以情难自已地滚到床上告终。  
说到底，也只是两个人互相安慰而已。

只是次数多了，难免让人混淆。  
虽然，将这危险的生理唤醒进行错误归因的，到头来，只有他自己而已。

++++++

陈乐的手已经在被子底下握了上去。  
陈正正漏出一声低低的呻吟，鼻息混乱地挡住他的手。  
“别。”他轻声拒绝。  
狭小的床，薄薄的被子，把两个人的气息密密实实地笼在一起，猫身上的热气毫无保留地蒸腾在陈乐身上，让一切看起来更像是欲拒还迎。

“Shhh……”陈乐反握住陈正正的手，安抚地摩挲着他的手背。  
“这没什么的，憋坏了对身体不好。”他耐心地诱哄道，“闭上眼睛，我来帮你。”  
深夜的屋子里一片晦暗，他看不见陈正正脸上的红晕，陈正正也看不清眼前人的脸，一切在这不断上升的热度里像一场恍惚的梦境。

东西被人捏在手里，仿佛喉咙也一并被捏住了，陈正正屏住呼吸，说不出任何话来。  
陈乐却被他嗓子眼里挤出的微弱哼唧声煽动了起来，猫只感觉到另一根火热的家伙也被一起攥在带着薄茧的掌心里，头部湿润地互相顶撞着，血液逆流向下，久违的快感铺天盖地袭来，冲刷掉他最后仅存的理智。

他在陈乐的手心里射了出来。


End file.
